Nacimiento
by Arquemesta
Summary: En conmemoración del cumpleaños número 50 de Camus de Acuario, un one-shot dedicado a relatar el nacimiento de este valiente guerrero de los hielos.


**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kuramada, Toei Animation y Shueshia Editorial.**

* * *

Nacimiento

 _Norte de Francia, 1966_

No era una noche más en estas tierras normandas. El invierno se había hecho sentir desde fines de diciembre, y desde ese entonces no hizo más que encrudecer. Todos los hogares y edificios públicos extremaban precauciones para proveerse de calor y resistir el invierno. El Sena, tan bello y límpido en verano, ya no era más que un espejo de hielo manchado de tierra, cuyo torrente congelado crujía bajo la superficie.

Los habitantes de la región afirmaban sin dudas que ese era el invierno más hostil del que se tuviera registro. A medida que pasaban los días, la aseveración se hacía cada vez más real. Sin embargo, los días que precedieron a aquel 7 de febrero podrían haber sido considerados cálidos en comparación con esa fecha, pues ese día el frío invadió de tal manera la vida de los franceses del norte, que cualquiera podría haber supuesto que se trataba de la antesala del fin del mundo. Después de todo, los campos se habían quemado por causa de las heladas y los animales habían muerto uno tras otro.

Es en estas condiciones extremas que una mujer parturienta estaba por traer al mundo a su primogénito, precisamente la noche de ese 7 de febrero. Junto con su marido vivían una vida sencilla, dedicada a trabajos agrícolas típicos del norte francés. La precariedad de su vida hizo que la labor de parto la encontrara a la intemperie, tratando de salvar los pocos animales que les quedaban y rescatando los pocos frutos de su esfuerzo que habían sobrevivido hasta ese día. Fue una actitud desacertada y lo sabía, pero cuando los primeros dolores la envolvieron y su marido acudió a socorrerla, supo que el hambre, el frío y el aislamiento ya no importaban, ya que toda su existencia se reducía a ese momento único e irrepetible en el que traería al mundo a su primer y amado hijo.

—¡Querida! —exclamó su marido al percatarse. La tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta la pequeña casa que compartían, precisamente cuando una ventisca comenzó a soplar con gran intensidad.

—¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! —gritaba desesperadamente el hombre. Abrió la puerta de un certero golpe y acomodó a su mujer donde podía. Era consciente de la soledad que los rodeaba, como también de la imposibilidad de encontrar un doctor en kilómetros a la redonda.

Fue en ese entonces que su mujer le tomó fuertemente la mano y dijo a través de ese gesto lo que no podía decir con palabras debido al intenso dolor que sentía: "No me dejes". El hombre lo comprendió, acomodó a su mujer en la única cama de toda la vivienda, y entre los abrigos que tenían y sin soltarle la mano, esperó a que el milagro ocurriera.

 _Santuario de Athena, Grecia_

No había duda de que eran tiempos agitados en el Santuario. La gran voluntad y el amor hacia Athena hicieron posible reconstruirlo y prepararlo para albergar a una nueva generación de caballeros que protejan a la diosa cuando esta descienda entre los mortales. Sin la presencia del Patriarca, Shion de Aries, nada de esto habría sido posible. Fue él quien preparó a los soldados para que custodiaran el Santuario, y fue él quien convenció a los pobladores de Rodorio y otras ciudades cercanas de colaborar en la reconstrucción de los templos y las defensas de ese lugar sagrado.

En esta época de cambios mundiales, el Santuario también cambiaba, pues finalmente empezaba a aparecer sobre la tierra la generación de santos que acompañarían a Athena en las cruentas guerras que se avecinaban. Él, Shion de Aries, con su gran poder, es el encargado de explorar el cosmos y percatarse allí de las señales que le indicasen el nacimiento de un nuevo caballero. Era él también el encargado de descubrir dónde se encontraba y traerlo en su debido momento al Santuario para que comenzara con su preparación para devenir caballero ateniense. Sabía que era una locura arrancar de su seno familiar a un niño de escasa edad y obligarlo a abandonar todo lo que conocía. Pero también sabía que era la única alternativa, pues, desde su nacimiento, su destino ya estaba escrito: convertirse en un caballero para proteger a la diosa Athena.

Hasta ahora, había logrado localizar a los futuros caballeros de Géminis y Sagitario, quienes ya se encontraban entrenando dentro del Santuario. Mientras que otros como los de Capricornio y Cáncer, ya habían sido localizados y solo se esperaba su llegada a Grecia para informarles su situación.

La noche del 7 de febrero, el Patriarca se encontraba haciendo sus observaciones astronómicas, actividad que lo tenía ocupado desde hacía meses, pero que no podía descuidar, ya que la falla en sus cálculos significaría no poder cumplir con la misión que le encomendó Athena.

Hacía días, el Sol, en su recorrido a través de la esfera celeste, había cambiado de posición y era la constelación de Acuario la que imperaba. A pesar de ser una constelación de poco brillo, pudo divisarla fácilmente con su telescopio. Sentado en soledad, nuevamente y como todos los días, esperó una señal. La negrura de la noche se hacía cada vez más intensa y se preguntó si pasaría aquella fecha como una más del calendario. Fue en ese momento que vislumbró lo que estaba buscando, aquella señal que se había hecho desear esa noche y todas las noches anteriores. El nuevo caballero de Acuario había nacido.

 _Norte de Francia_

La situación era delicadísima. La mujer se ahogaba en quejidos de dolor y el hombre se sentía un completo impotente. Y por si fuera poco, la gran ventisca amenazaba con arrasar la precaria construcción en la que se encontraban. No podía entenderlo, su suerte no podía ser peor. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer tanto frío? ¿Por qué la tormenta no podía apaciguarse en lugar de empeorar? ¿Por qué su hijo eligió tan mal momento para nacer? Se dio cuenta de lo estúpidas que eran sus preguntas, de lo carentes de sentido. Poco importaba el frío que hacía, lo devastadora que era la tormenta o lo inoportuno del parto; era el momento más importante de su vida. Eso lo era todo.

Cuando la mujer ya estaba llegando a los extremos, el hielo empezó a asomarse en toda rendija que encontrara. Penetraba al interior gracias a la acción del viento, el cual aumentaba en velocidad y comenzaba a arrastrar consigo todo lo que encontraba a su paso. El viento, el hielo y el frío del lugar habrían desesperado a cualquiera. La humilde fogata que otrora calentara el ambiente ya se había esfumado. Ya no podía ser peor, o por lo menos eso pensaba el hombre. Notó la palidez y la frialdad de sus manos, como también la blancura en el rostro de su mujer. La ayudó a pujar presionando y masajeando su vientre, como le había explicado una vez un doctor en la ciudad. No sabía si lo hacía bien, no sabía si empeoraba o mejoraba la situación, solo sabía que no podía quedarse entumecido por el frío mientras su mujer daba la vida por su hijo.

Finalmente, cuando la tormenta se intensificó tanto que pensaba destruir ese micromundo, esas pequeñas e insignificantes existencias, un llanto lo envolvió todo. El niño expandió sus pulmones por primera vez, se abrió paso al mundo y lloró con todas sus fuerzas para llenar el aire helado con su voz por primera vez. Su padre derramaba lágrimas que se congelaban antes de desprenderse de sus mejillas. Lo limpió toscamente, se aseguró de cortar su cordón y lo envolvió en abrigos. La sensación que llegó a su cuerpo era muy extraña: a pesar de que su hijo estaba cálido como la arena bañada por el sol, su aura era infinitamente gélida. Lo observó detenidamente, sin darse cuenta de las preguntas que le hacía su mujer sobre el estado del bebé. De repente, el pequeño abrió los ojos y se topó con los de su padre. Eran de un azul muy profundo, terriblemente profundo, un azul como el del Mar del Norte. El hombre no pudo evitar sonreír, y mientras el pequeño cesaba su llanto, se lo entregó a su madre, arropado improvisadamente. Ella tampoco pudo evitar sonreír; teniéndolo en sus brazos se dio cuenta de cuánto había valido la pena su sufrimiento. El hombre los contempló, madre e hijo, las personas a las que más amaba en el mundo, y se olvidó del frío que sentía, de la desesperación. Por un momento, en ese lugar desdichado y abandonado, se sintió feliz. Y sonrió de vuelta.

En ese instante, volvió sus ojos a la realidad que había olvidado por algunos minutos. Pero la realidad no era la misma que él recordaba. La ventisca de hielo había desaparecido y aquella casa que parecía ser arrastrada volvió a sus cimientos y no se volvió a mover. El frío persistía, pero ya no molestaba, ya no dolía, hasta resultaba agradable.

El hombre se inquietó por un instante y se levantó, dejando a su esposa a solas con el niño. Caminó hasta la entrada que había conseguido franquear momentos antes y abrió la puerta. La imagen que vio podría haber parecido desoladora, pero para él era hermosa. No tenía idea de en qué momento el panorama había cambiado tan repentinamente. Parecía que fue hace dos segundos que luchaba contra las fuerzas de la naturaleza que pretendían arrancarlo a él y a su familia de este mundo. Ahora, el mundo era tranquilo y blanco. Muy blanco, inmaculado. La nieve lo había cubierto todo y caía persistentemente sobre los árboles, los cultivos, las piedras y sobre él mismo. La veía caer lentamente y se preguntaba por qué: por qué el frío ya no le molestaba, por qué todo cambió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, por qué todo tuvo que pasar en el mismísimo momento en que su hijo nacía. Por qué. ¿Acaso fue el niño quien detuvo la tormenta de hielo? "No, eso sería una locura", pensó el hombre. Giró su cabeza y escrutó el interior de la casa. Su mujer lo miró un momento y luego desvió su mirada hacia la nieve del exterior y preguntó:

—¿Qué es eso?

El hombre sintió caer sobre su rostro los copos de nieve y se dio cuenta de a qué se estaba refiriendo su esposa. No era una simple nevada que caía en un invierno más. Los copos no se derretían al tocar su ahora tibio rostro, y solo pudo admirar su belleza. Volvió sus ojos nuevamente al niño, a su hijo recién nacido que estaba junto a su madre, la que esperaba una respuesta a su pregunta.

Y entonces el hombre volvió a sonreír, como lo había hecho cuando conoció a su hijo. Lo había entendido. Fue él, fue su pequeño. No había duda. Observó el cielo nocturno, que brillaba aun ante la ausencia de las grandes estrellas, gracias a los pequeños copos níveos, y respondió:

—Es polvo de diamantes.


End file.
